


Courage

by saranghaexhime



Category: One Direction (Band), Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, F/M, M/M, Pokemon - Freeform, Pokemon Journey, What Did I Just Write, Zarry - Bromance, hi guys im new, more pairings as we go along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2018-01-01 00:12:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saranghaexhime/pseuds/saranghaexhime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: In which Harry wants to be the very best like no one ever was.</p><p>Harry Styles has waited his entire life to come up to this moment. The day he starts his very own Pokemon Journey. Now at the age of 18, he's finally ready to go off and see the world. Now if only he could just stop Dusty from karate chopping him off the bed long enough for him to catch his breath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really sure what I just did honestly. I just listened to One Direction all day while playing Pokemon X and this happened and now my brain is just overflowing.

Harry was flying.

He could swear he was over the top of the world and beyond; or at least, he was with the help of the Dragonite he was flying with. They soared through the sky, through the fluffy clouds that looked like pillows but were nothing but wisps through his fingers. They flew faster, and faster, doing turns in the sky.

Suddenly, the Dragonite flipped upside down and Harry’s grip slipped and he was falling. He hit his bedroom wall.

“Fuck,” Harry swore as he slid down onto the floor.

“Sawk!”

“Dusty, I know you’re only trying to help,” he grumbled as he picked himself up, “but karate chopping my bed isn’t what I had in mind for a wake up call.”

“Now Harry,” a voice called from the doorway. He looked up to see the bemused look on his mother’s face, “Dusty was only trying to help. Plus, today is not the day to be tardy, you know.”

He raised a brow and checked the clock; “It’s six thirty in the morning… what on earth could I be tardy for?”

“Well, I suppose if you don’t want to start your Pokémon Journey just yet, that’s fine with me.” His mother said, her teasing voice trailing off as she retreated back to the kitchen.

Suddenly it clicked. 

Harry’s eyes widened as he leaped from his spot on the floor and rushed around his room, throwing things everywhere. He was about to embark on his first Pokémon Journey and he was supposed to be at the Professor’s laboratory by 7! 

Anne smiled from where she could still see Harry running about, in the hall. “He’ll be fine, won’t he, Dusty?” 

The pokémon only offered shrug as she sighed and looked back at her son.

“Yeah, he’ll be fine.”

\--

 _‘Thank goodness Homes Chapel is so small,’_ Harry thought as stood in front of Professor Cowell’s laboratory. It was a large building, complete with glossy windows and green plains that stretched on. It was this building where Harry knew his dreams would get put in motion. 

Harry had known since he was five that he’d wanted to go places and meet new people. While he loves the comfort and serenity of his home town, he still had been waiting for this moment his entire life. He waited for the day he could finally take that one step forward to becoming a Pokémon Master.

He took a deep breath, _‘Alright, no time to waste…’_ He swiftly opened the door and walked into the doorway of Simon’s office, where the man himself was working on a paper. He knocked on the door quietly and waited as Simon looked up and smiled.

“Harry, I was wondering when you would get here. Come in.” Harry smiled and made his way into the room as Simon got up and moved about the room. “Having a bit of a late start, I see.”  
Harry grinned sheepishly, “Maybe just a bit.”

Simon clapped a hand on his shoulder, “Well, you’re here now; that’s all that matters.” He motioned for him to follow as he made his way to the door into the adjoining laboratory. “Have you given any thought on how you’ll go about your journey?”

“It’s all I could think about last night, to be honest. It’s why I was late; Dusty had to karate chop me out of bed to wake me up.”

Simon glanced back and smiled fondly at the boy, “That’s good to hear.” They stopped next to a capsule shaped machine. Simon turned to Harry, “Now, before we anything happens, do you have that form I asked to get signed by your mum?”

Harry panicked for a moment as he searched his pockets; he sighed in relief when he pulled out the folded form from his back pocket. _‘Thank you mum, for remembering!’_ he thought as Simon looked it over.

With a nod, Simon set the form on a nearby table before turning to the machine and pressing a button. It opened up with a beep, revealing a single pokeball with several empty slots around it. “I’m sorry to say that you don’t have a lot of choices for your first pokémon,” said Simon as he took the red and white ball from the machine.

Harry smiled, “I’m just grateful to be even getting one, honestly.”

Simon smiled back before releasing the pokémon.

“’Vee!”

Harry stared at the chestnut furball in front of him.

“Harry,” said Simon, “meet Eevee. She’s-”

“Adorable!” he finished with adoration shining in his eyes. He immediately knelt down and opened his arms, which Eevee launched into excitedly in return.

“’Vee!”

“Good to know you two will be getting along fairly well,” said Simon as he watched the two practically cuddling on the floor with amused eyes. Harry stood, with Eevee still in his arms, as the professor cleared his throat to continue. The man pushed another button and grabbed the red device hidden inside. “Now, you do know what your journey is about, yeah?”

Harry nodded, “I really want to see everything and hopefully get a shot at challenging the Elite Four when I’m ready.”

Simon nodded, “Well, you’ll get a fair amount of sightseeing on your journey just collecting all those badges so no need to worry about that.” He eyed Harry who fidgeted a bit.  
“Is something wrong, Professor?”

Simon shook his head, “No, I was just thinking about the day I went on my own pokémon journey.”

Harry smiled, intrigued, “It must’ve been an amazing adventure.”

He nodded, “Oh it was; and I remember going out into the world and discovering all the wonderful types of pokémon in the world and just… being absolutely amazed by it all. So much that I wanted to share that wonder with the world; so I set out to figure out all there is to pokémon; how they live, how they eat, how they interact with one another. I even apprenticed under Professor Juniper and Birch, well, before he went into retirement at least." He shook his head, "Though, I digress; my point is, I have succeeded in my goal and I’ve gathered all I that I can on pokémon and I’ve stored it all into a large digital encyclopedia, which I have stored into this,” He held up the red device, “the Pokedex.”

Harry stared in amazement, “That little machine holds all that information?”

Simon nodded, “It’s one of the firsts of its kind in our generation and it’s one of my greatest developments. Not even my lab assistants have seen its finished form.”

“So…” Harry started slowly, “why are you showing me?”

Simon smiled, “I’ve been looking for someone that I feel has exceptional potential and will take full advantage of such a device without losing themselves in it.”

“And you think I’m…” He pointed towards himself.

Simon gave him a pointed look.

Harry’s eyes widened, “Are you serious? I mean, I’m practically the most accident prone person in all of Kalos; I literally have legs like a baby Girafarig and I can barely remember how to use my Holocaster and-”

“And you love pokémon more than any other person I’ve seen.”

Harry stopped and stared.

“Which is saying something, because I’ve seen a lot of people.” Simon smiled and put his hands over Harry’s shoulders, “Don’t doubt yourself, Harry. I have a lot of faith in you and I’m sure you’ll make me proud to give you this Pokedex.” He held out the device to Harry, who took it with a timid smile. 

“It’s an honor, professor. I’ll do my absolute best.”

He smiled, “I’m sure you will.”


	2. Back For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Eevee by his side and a brand new Pokedex in his pocket, Harry goes back home to prepare for his journey. But first he has to saw farewell to some of his favorite people. He was never good at goodbyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Eevee's not an "official" starter pokemon, but i thought Harry with an Eevee was too cute to pass up. Harry has his fluffy curly hair and Eevee is an equally fluffy pokemon. Plus, they're both adorable cupcakes soz.
> 
> Oh, and just a small note. This Pokemon Universe is in the Kalos Region in Pokemon X&Y. Mainly because this is the game I'm currently playing and it actually allows trainers to catch Pokemon from all different regions from different versions of the games like Kanto, Hoenn, Johto, etc. and it works well when I want certain people to have certain pokemon.

Harry made his way over to his neighbors’ house; after he’d arrived at home, he and his mother fawned over Eevee for a good half hour before talking for the next hour before she shooed him off to go see the Maliks next door. Ever since they’d moved in next door, Anne and Harry had always been close to the Maliks. Harry had spent practically his entire childhood playing with Zayn Malik, the lone brother of all the Malik siblings whether it was having pretend adventures in the yard or taking care of Zayn’s sisters. 

Harry knocked on their front door and smiled when a woman with olive skin and dark hair appeared. “Hi Pat!” he said brightly.

Patricia Malik smiled, “Harry, what a surprise,” she said sarcastically; “Looking for your other half?”

Harry grinned, “Yeah, I wanna show him my new pokémon!”

She blinked, “You’re new…” her eyes trailed over to the red and white ball in his hands, “Oh… today’s the big day, isn’t it?”

He nodded, “Yeah, I wanted to spend some time with Zayn before… you know.”

She nodded, “Of course, of course.” She shifted and took a long look at him before pulling him into a hug.

He in turn, wrapped his arms around her.

She sniffled a bit as she pulled back, “oh, I’m sorry. It just seems like yesterday you and Zayn were chasing the professor’s Furrets in the yard and now you’re heading off. I can only imagine how Anne must be feeling.”

Harry’s smile faltered as her eyes watered. She gratefully took the tissue that Boris, their Dragonite, handed her, “Thank you,” she dabbed the tears from her eyes and sighed, “Zayn’s on the hill with Oshawott, where he always is.”

Harry smiled gratefully at her before running off. Patricia sighed and closed the door before she walked next door.

\--

Harry ran up the side of the hill to a familiar spot. He could see Zayn’s quiff as he quickly approached the tree the two of them had spent almost their entire lives by.

This was their spot.

From the lush grass that faded over all the time they’d spent rolling around on it to the pond that Zayn fell in and Harry saved him in that solidified their trust and friendship, to the tree they’d carved their hopes and dreams onto. And not to mention the view of their small town that they’d watched the sun rise and set over almost every chance they got. This was their spot.

He finally saw Zayn’s full form, hunched over his sketchbook, under the tree, sketching away while Oshawott swam nearby. He grinned and yelled out to him, “Zee!”

The boy looked up from his book and grinned just as wide, “Hazza!”

Harry ran towards him as Zayn set aside his sketches and opened his arms to catch the boy as he tackled him into a hug. The two laughed as they rolled around on the grass.

“Osha!”

Oshawott, hearing the commotion, jumped out of the water and joined them, bouncing on top of the two, dripping water all over them. Their laughter died down as Harry rolled off of Zayn and sat up. Oshawott jumped onto Zayn’s lap. 

“What’s up, Haz?”

Harry grinned brightly and whipped out his pokeball.

Zayn jumped up excitedly, “Show me, show me!”

He released the pokémon from the ball and out jumped the chestnut fluffball. 

“’Vee!” Eevee exclaimed as she ran around in circles; she jumped into Harry’s arms.

He grinned, “Zayn, meet Eevee. Eevee, this is my best friend, Zayn.”

“Osha!”

“Oh, and of course, Oshawott, Zayn’s trusted companion.”

Zayn smiled in awe at Eevee and reached out to rub behind her ears, “Harry, she’s gorgeous.”

Harry smiled adoringly at Eevee as the pokémon preened and rubbed back against Zayn’s hand, “I definitely got lucky; I’m not even sure how with how much I slept in this morning.”

Zayn reached up to pet Harry’s hair affectionately, “Oh Haz; did you hurt yourself this time?”

He grinned sheepishly, “I fell down the stairs again.”

Zayn rubbed his head and found a small bump, swelling under the mass of curls, “Yeah, I can feel it.”

Harry winced slightly as Zayn rubbed it in a circular motion, “I barely felt it earlier…”

“Must’ve been the adrenaline; feel better now?”

Eevee looked up at her owner as he practically purred under Zayn’s hand as he closed his eyes, “Much; I’m gonna miss this when I leave.”

The hand in his hair stilled and he opened his eyes to see Zayn looking at him distantly, “Oh… I’d almost forgotten about that part…”

That was a lie, of course. Zayn’s head had practically been plagued of the thought of his best friend leaving. He’d moped about the house and in his room and just about any place he found himself alone, putting up a mask for his family and Harry whenever they spent time together. He’d seen his mom watching him carefully but only smiled and avoided any type of conversation that may have led to him breaking down and sobbing into his mom’s arms. He’d save that for after Harry left. He didn’t want to ask her about going off on his own journey; not when he still had his sisters to help take care of and his dad on his lecture tour. Still though, the longing to go with Harry burdened his heart. 

Zayn continued threading his hand through Harry’s hair, “You’ll have to be more careful when you’re out there. I won’t be around to take care of your wounds anymore.”

Harry looked at his best friend sadly, “Zayn…”

The dark haired boy drew his hand back to lean his head on Harry’s shoulder, “And when you have nightmares or you feel like you need to talk, you make sure you call me or Anne. Since you can’t sneak into our beds anymore, I figure that’s the next best thing.”

Harry turned to wrap his arms around Zayn, who did the same in return.

“And if you ever feel like the world’s on your shoulders; like it’s all just too much for you and you feel like you’re losing yourself…” his voice shook as he spoke, “then you remember that you can always come home.” 

Tears fell from Harry’s eyes as he felt his own shoulder getting wet.

“You can always come home so I can kick your arse and make sure you’re Harry again.”

Harry tearfully laughed as Zayn jostled him back and forth.

Zayn sniffled and his eyes matched Harry’s glistening ones, “And if you ever tell any of the girls that I cried, I’ll find you myself and knock the curls off your head.”

Harry smiled brightly through his tears, “Thanks Zee.”

Zayn nodded and rubbed his eyes as he pulled away, “Have you packed?”

Harry shook his head, “Mum said she’d start for me while I was with you.”

Zayn shook his head in mock exasperation, “Your poor mother.” He got up and dusted himself off as Oshawott jumped onto his head, “Come on, let’s go help her. I’ve got to make sure you’re not looking like a bum whilst traipsing the Kalos region.”

Eevee hopped off of his lap as he stood, “I don’t look like a bum…” he muttered. He eyed the holes in his shirt, “Much…”

Zayn laughed as they made their way back to Harry’s house. 

\--

“Are you sure you’ve gotten everything?”

“Yes, mum.”

“Have you got your map?”

“Yeah.”

“Extra change of clothes?”

“Zayn made extra sure that I have that.”

“Oi, you’ll be thanking me later.”

“What about all that stuff Professor Cowell gave you? Have you got all that?”

“Yes, mum.”

“Do you need any snacks for your trip? Make sure you get enough to eat before you leave. Or I could make something for you real quick; I think I’ve got some sausages-”

“Mum.”

Anne sighed as she stopped talking and looked over at her son, who smiled at her reassuringly. She walked over to him and pulled him into her arms. She sighed again as she held him, “I’m sorry; I’m just going to miss you so much.”

He rubbed her back comfortingly, “Never be sorry; I’m going to miss you just as much. I don’t even have to go now… I can wait until Gemma comes back or…”

She pulled away and looked intently into his eyes, “No.” She said firmly, “You have a commitment to Professor Cowell and a dream that needs fulfilling. It’s my job to support you and help you achieve all that.”

Harry rubbed his eyes as she thread her fingers through his hair.

“You’re going to be the best there ever was, I know it,” she smiled brightly through her tears, “and I know you’ll do me proud.”

He threw himself back into her arms and she kissed him on the forehead. “I love you, mum.” He mumbled to her softly.

“I love you too, bug.”

They pulled away and turned to the Maliks, who watched the scene with teary eyes. With Anne’s nod, Zayn’s sisters immediately ran over and smothered him with hugs while simultaneously talking over each other. 

“I’m going to miss you so much!”

“You better not forget about us! Don’t ever forget about us!”

“Do you have to go!?”

“Don’t go, Hazza!”

“Who else is gonna bug Zayn with us?”

“Oi!” yelled Zayn as he overheard their comments from where he watched nearby. 

“Alright girls,” said Patricia as she made her way over, “Move over.” The girls let go of Harry so their mother could wrap her arms around him, “You be careful out there, yeah?”

He nodded into the hug, “I will, Pat.”

“And make sure you figure out that fancy Holocaster of yours and phone home every now and then. It’ll be less worry on your mum and Zayn over there. Goodness knows those two will be neck in neck over who worries or misses you most.”

Harry laughed as Zayn pouted.

“My best friend is leaving me and all my family can do is pick on me. Anne, can I just take Harry’s room now that he’s not using it?”

Harry pulled away from Patricia, “I haven’t even left yet and you’re already taking my things? Some best friend.”

“Yeah, yeah, I just can’t resist that en suite bathroom, mate. It’d be a shame to pass it up.”

Harry rolled his eyes as he grabbed his things. The two best friends were going to have lunch in Aquacorde Town before Harry set off. They walked over to the gates of their small town before looking back.

“Make sure you see him off, proper, Zayn Malik.” Anne called out to them.

“I will, Anne!” he reassured before they made their way through the gates.

\--

Arriving in Aquacorde, they took the time to gather some things at the nearby shop that Harry would need on his journey.

“I feel like carrying around six is so little though…”

“Haz, you don’t have the space to carry around anymore pokémon with you.”

“What if my pokémon get poisoned?! I need to be extra prepared!”

“Yeah, but buying fifteen bottles of antidote is a little too prepared.”

“Haz, the point of the toy is for your pokémon to play with it, not you…”

“But look at it, Zee! It’s so much fun!”

“Hazza, are you sure you’re not a pokémon?”

After, they settled down in a nearby café to have lunch, letting Eevee and Oshawott join them as their waiter helpfully informed them on making pokémon food.

“It’s a good thing you’re already good at cooking, Haz, or you’d be broke trying to buy takeaway for yourself and your pokémon.”

Finishing up, they sat at their table, laughing as they told each other about their days.

“… And then Dusty just launched me into the wall! I don’t think I’ve ever had such a painful wake up call.”

“It’s a good thing he did though, you can sleep like the dead sometimes, Harry.”

“Not as much as you do, Zayn.”

The two eased into a silence as they looked over at the bridge to the Avance Trail. Zayn looked up at the blue sky, “I guess you’ll have to get going soon. You’ll want to make sure you reach Santalune City before nightfall.”

He blinked at Harry’s silence.

“Harry?”

“You think…” he trailed off, “You think, maybe, I should wait?”

“What?” Zayn looked concernedly at his best friend who looked down at his hands.

“What if I’m not ready for my ‘big adventure’ yet? What if, I’m just being in over my head right now?”

“Harry, you’re going to be fine,” Zayn said, reassuringly.

The curly haired boy only shrugged.

“Hey, look at me,” Harry looked up at him, “I mean it. You’ll be just fine. If you don’t believe me, then believe in Professor Cowell when he gave you that Pokedex. Or believe in our families that know you’re going to do great.”

“But I don’t know if I can be the best! Like… that’s a lot to ask for…”

Zayn put his hand over Harry’s, “You don’t have to be the best. You can just be the best you want to be and that’ll be enough for us.” Zayn smiled at Harry whose lips turned upward just that bit. 

“Thanks Zee.”

“Yeah, yeah, just get over here.” He lifted his arm to pull Harry close, who returned it as much as he could. “Remember what I said; call me, for anything. If you need anything at all, I’ll always have time for you.”

“I will.” He said, his voice breaking at the end.

Zayn pulled away and cleared his throat, “Here” he thrusted his arm out with a small card in hand. Harry took it and his eyes watered. It was a laminated picture of the Maliks, Anne, and Harry; drawn amazingly well, of course, but small enough to carry around. 

“So you never forget about us.”

Harry smiled and pulled him in again, “I would never.” He pulled away and looked at the card one last time before he put it away in his badge case. He sighed as he looked to the bridge, “I guess it’s time to get going then…”

The two paid for their food, thanking the waiter for their help, before setting off, reaching the bridge a little too quickly for their liking. The two stood next to each other and stared at the trail. 

Zayn put a hand on Harry’s back, “You got this, Haz.”

Harry nodded, “I’ll see you later, then Zayn.” He said before finally taking that step and walking; leaving Zayn on the bridge. 

“I’ll see you, Haz. Good luck.”


End file.
